


a great pair

by scartissues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pick-Up Lines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scartissues/pseuds/scartissues
Summary: just a short one shot of Seungmin bombarding Minho with (bad) pick-up lines until he takes the hint.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	a great pair

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! im alive
> 
> here's a little 1.5k one shot on 2min with lots fluff and (bad) pick-up lines.
> 
> this was mainly inspired by stays commenting with random pick-up lines on chan's room haha
> 
> i hope u will have fun reading!!
> 
> this one's for 2min nation

"Hey, I have another one", Seungmin says out of the blue while walking beside Minho as they look through the variety of chocolate in the sweets aisle. 

"What is it?", Minho mumbles, starting to scan through the shelves to find something specific. 

"If you were a vegetable, you would be a cute-cumber.", Seungmin responds, excitingly raising his hands and widely grinning at the other. 

"Really? You should have brought this one up when we were at the vegetable aisle.", Minho laughs, looking up to Seungmin with a raised eyebrow. "I have to admit, this wasn't your best comeback."

Seungmin lowers his hands reaching for the shopping cart in front of him as a small pout forms on his lips. Minho, who noticed the immediate change of reaction of the other, laughs even more and jokingly hits his left arm. He then turns his focus back to the shelf in front of him, completely ignoring the still pouting boy. 

Seungmin, for some reason, has been using every pick-up line he found on the internet on Minho everytime he got the chance to. At first Seungmin was very awkward, the pick-up lines were dry and didn't really leave a positive effect on Minho. The sudden behavioral change and odd actions merely confused him. Nevertheless, he would still mostly find himself chuckling at them anyway, not because they were necessarily funny but because of how silly and unexpected they were, making Seungmin very content. 

Nowadays it has become more like a tradition for them. Seungmin would go _pick-up line hunting_ and afterwards he would try to find the perfect timing to use them on Minho. The latter does not mind them anymore as well, on the contrary he always secretly hopes for Seungmin to fulfill his little daily task. He does enjoy them a lot if he is being honest and tries to ignore how his cheeks heat up whenever Seungmin does his thing and starts giggling right after. It might have even become his favorite thing, now. But he would obviously never admit this out loud. 

-

"I could come here everyday.", Minho sighs with a content expression on his face. He takes a sip from his coffee and watches the sunset out of the window as a slight smile creeps upon his lips when the warmth of the sun hits his face. Seungmin silently watches him from across the table, head resting on his palm and his lips curved into a genuine smile. The coffee shop in which the both of them are seated is their go-to place once a week to take a break from all the stress they had to endure the entire week. 

Today was one of those days again. They would come here to spend some time together and talk about literally anything or nothing. Whatever they choose to do, it would never get awkward. Even if Minho and Seungmin are not necessarily the bestest friends, they get along pretty well. People around them say it might be because of their similar nature.

The sunlight firmly rests on Minho's beautiful skin and Seungmin still cannot pull his eyes away from him. He is so deepened in his thoughts that he does not even notice how Minho looks at him with a slight baffled expression. 

"What are you looking at?", Minho blurts out, pulling Seungmin away from his thoughts. Seungmin slightly flinches, straightening up his posture. Minho snickers at the younger starting to blush. "Did I catch you gazing at me?", he continues, raising an amused eyebrow. 

Seungmin drastically shakes his head in defense. "Your face is in my view.", he responds, rolling his eyes. Minho nods lightly, grinning at the other before he looks out of the window again. "The window is beside us, you know."

Seungmin stays silent and looks at Minho again, who is busy watching the traffic outside. But then, Minho turns his head back to Seungmin, making him instantly look away in embarrassment. Minho chuckles and nervously starts playing with his fingers. 

"Do you have another pick-up line for me, today?", Minho asks shyly, not daring to look at the younger. 

Seungmin's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. He didn't expect this at all. Despite the startle, he lets out a soft laugh, looking down in embarrassment. 

"Wow", Seungmin exclaims, still in disbelief of what just happened. "That's a first."

Minho blushes, not knowing what to say but Seungmin softly grabs his hand, caressing it with his thumb. Minho just silently watches him. "But it's a pleasure to know that my work is being appreciated", he continues, giving Minho a reassuring smile. 

He thought for a moment before letting go of Minho's hand and looks at him with a wide smile. "Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?"

Minho snorts and breaks out in laughter, not being able to hold himself back. Seungmin watches him with a puzzled expression, examining his surroundings and seeing that some other customers in the coffee shop are already looking at them. 

"What's so funny?", he questions, trying to calm Minho down.

"Nothing! It just wasn't expected, you know", Minho replies, wiping away tears from laughter. "You're truly one of a kind Kim Seungmin."

Seungmin's heart did a thing, which he himself can't really explain but it was a good feeling. His lips curved up in a genuine smile as he lovingly looks at the other. Minho, noticing this, raises an eyebrow but instead of teasing him again, he decides to just silently look at him, as well. Same expression. And they stay like this for a quiet while. 

-

"Thank you for coming by", Minho says as he sits on the couch, legs crossed, flipping through his notes. "I'm sure I wouldn't be able to finish this project without your help."

"Anything for you, darling", Seungmin retorts, putting on a posh accent. Minho only mocks his tone and rolls his eyes. 

Seungmin finds his place next to Minho on the couch, leaning his head on his shoulder and peeking at whatever he is doing. He embraces the older in a side hug by putting his arm on his waist and draws small circles on his sides, which tickles Minho a bit but he easily gives into the touch and smiles in content. As Seungmin scans the boy next to him, he notices that he's missing a sock on his right foot. He giggles at the sight and looks up to Minho, who's still busy with his notes. He sits up, slowly distancing himself from him. 

"You know you might be missing a sock but if we were socks we would make a great pair.", Seungmin exclaims out of the blue, then nervously directs his gaze at the ceiling to avoid the other's reaction. 

Minho stops in his movement to look at the boy, who now was sitting at the other end of the couch, with a questionable face. A grin creeping up on his lips. "Say that again?" 

"You heard me", Seungmin nervously stutters, still not looking at him. He pulls his legs to his chest, embracing them with his arms, silently sighing. Maybe he might regret it, now. 

"Seungmin. If you like me that much, why don't you just confess then?", Minho chuckles, trying to make eye contact with the younger but Seungmin buries his face in his legs and loudly groans in embarrassment.

"I did, though.", he murmurs, uncertain whether it could be counted as a confession or not. But it's not like Seungmin never made any subtle hints before. All the pick-up lines were a way for him to express his feelings towards Minho and hint at the fact that, yes, he indeed has a crush on him. It was all up to Minho to take those hints and find a conclusion but instead he stayed completely oblivious.

Minho sighs, reaching for Seungmin and carefully patting his head, once again trying to get his attention. Seungmin slowly but hesitantly raises his head, cheeks blushing at the sight of seeing Minho's face being dangerously close to his. Seungmin sits up, trying to look somewhere else but Minho softly grabs his chin, giving him no other chance than to directly look into his eyes. _God, his eyes are so beautiful._

He starts giggling and Seungmin just looks at him with a dumbfounded look, not being able to bring out a proper word. Their faces are not even an inch away from each other. Then Minho fully cups his cheeks, putting on a toothy smile. "Kim Seungmin, you're truly one of a kind."

Before Seungmin could say anything, Minho closes the gap between them by placing his lips on the other's. Seungmin might be fazed by the sudden kiss but he feels the sweet tingles as soon as Minho pressed his lips against his own and without a second thought, he kisses Minho back. 

They pull away and look at each other, laughing and breathing heavily. Then Seungmin smiles. 

"So are you, Lee Minho." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a little piece i wrote for a story book project but i decided to publish it on ao3 as well bc 2min is lacking fics here which is very sad.. i hope u guys enjoyed reading tho!! :)) i will try to post more fics here hopefully! byee


End file.
